Butterfly Honning
by norufuumi
Summary: Just yaoi, shota, pwp featuring Oz and Gilbert


Disclaimer: Not mine

Warning: Shota, Lemon, Yaoi, PWP, ect. Sebelumnya mohon maaf bila characternya rada OOC ataupun misstypo dan kesalahan tata bahasa yang muncul m(_ _)m

* * *

><p>Pagi menjelang siang yang cerah di kediaman Vessalius. Pagi yang terlalu cerah dari biasanya. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Gilbert. Tidak seperti majikannya Oz yang sangat senang dengan cuaca yang bersih dan indah seperti ini, Gilbert lebih menyukai cuaca yang mendung dan gelap, mengapa?<p>

Karena ia tidak ingin Oz berkeliaran keluar mansion seperti yang sering dilakukan majikannya itu di hari yang cerah. Oz bermain di luar rumah berarti petaka baginya. Dia harus berhadapan dengan Ms. Kate. Entah itu berpura-pura bohong untuk menutupi keberadaan majikannya atau kena makian karena ketahuan telah 'menyembunyikan' Oz.

Badan kecil mungilnya bersandar di tembok dengan wajah menghadap ke jendela, menatap langit biru yang cerah tanpa noda sedikitpun. Kelopak matanya menutup perlahan, kemudian dengan sangat beratnya dia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam kemudian mengeluarkan desahan putus asa.

"Ada apa Gil? Pagi-pagi cerah seperti ini wajahmu sudah mendung seperti itu."

Lagi-lagi dia dikagetnya oleh majikannya yang muncul tiba-tiba entah dari mana.

Mata emasnya yang sayu melihat senyum lebar di wajah majikannya. Hal ini makin membuat Gilbert makin bertambah suram.

"Hari ini cerah sekali ya, bagaimana kalau kita menyelinap dan bermain di luar? Aku sudah bosan dikurung di dalam rumah terus."

Gil sudah menduga Oz akan mengeluarkan kalimat itu. "Saya tidak ingin menghukum saya lagi." Gilbert membalas pernyataan Oz.

"Aww~ ayolah Gil, bagaimana kalau kita minta izin dulu ke Ms. Kate sebelum kita bermain keluar?" Senyum bersinar itu tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Oz.

Mi-minta IZIN? Oz yang selalu membangkang itu mau minta I Z I N kepada sang kepala pelayan!

Gil mengerutkan alisnya, "A-Apa anda yakin ingin minta izin terlebih dahulu ke Ms. Kate?" dengan wajah tidak percaya Gilbert bertanya kepada Oz untuk meyakinkan keinginan majikannya itu.

"Um, Aku sudah bosan main petak umpet bersama mereka (Ms. Kate dan para pelayan yang lain), sekali-sekali aku ingin bermain tanpa perlu takut diganggu oleh mereka."

Akhirnya sudah diputuskan mereka berdua akan meminta izin ke Ms. Kate untuk bermain di luar mansion. Gil tidak menyangka kalau pada hari ini Ms. Kate dengan mudahnya memberikan izin kepada Oz untuk bermain keluar. Kesempatan yang sangat jarang muncul.

"Oh ya, aku juga ingin makan siang di luar. Tolong siapkan sekeranjang penuh camilan ya."

"Baik tuan Oz, tapi ingat kau harus kembali ke dalam sebelum jam makan malam." Dengan wajah tegasnya Ms. Kate memperingatkan Oz.

"Tenang saja aku mengerti kok." Jawab Oz menyeringai

"Gil tolong awasi tuan muda Oz, jangan sampai ia lupa waktu."

"Ba-Baik!"

"Ingat! Kalau kau sampai tuan muda Oz belum kembali juga setelah jam makan malam tiba. Khuhuuhuhuuhuuu~" Ms. Kate mengeluarkan kucing dari balik tubuhnya dan menyodorkan makhluk berbulu itu tepat di depan wajah Gilbert.

"Hiiiyy~! B-B-Ba-BAIK! Saya mengerti!" tubuh Gil kaku dengan bulu kuduk yang berdiri di sekujur tubuhnya

Oz hanya bisa tertawa melihat pose Gil yang masih kaku tak berdaya itu. Oh Gilbert sungguh manisnya dirimu…

"Ah, aku mau ke dapur dulu ingin melihat camilan apa saja yang disiapkan. Kau tunggu di pintu belakang saja Gil."

"Eh? Uhmm… bagaimana kalau saya ikut ke dapur juga?"

"hnhnhn~ lebih baik kau tunggu di sana saja ya, Gil?" Oz berkata sambil mendorong punggung Gil dengan kedua tangannya menuju pintu yang berada di seberang lorong tempat mereka berada.

"Ta-tapi tuan muda…" begitu menoleh Oz sudah berlari kencang menuju dapur.

Bola mata emasnya terlihat bingung, tapi dia tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Menuruti perintah majikannya, Gil berjalan menulusuri lorong untuk sampai ke pintu belakang dan menunggu majikannya di sana.

"Oke! Persiapan sudah selesai!" sudah dua kali Gilbert dikagetkan oleh kemunculan Oz yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Tu-tuan muda! Anda membuat saya kaget saja!" wajah Gil sedikit memerah karena efek kaget yang diberikan Oz(?)

"Maaf. Maaf!" Oz menggaruk-garuk pipinya sambil menyeringgai lebar.

xxx

Oz dan Gil berjalan bersebelahan menelusuri taman belakang kediaman Vessalius yang sangat besar. Oz berjalan sambil bersiul-siul riang dengan kedua tangan terkait di belakang kepalanya, sedangkan Gilbert hanya diam sambil menunduk, menatap keranjang makanan yang dipegang oleh kedua tangannya.

Mata emerald Oz mencari 'spot' yang bagus untuk menikmati camilan siangnya hari ini.

"Ano… bocchan… kenapa Nona Eda tidak ikut bersama kita?"

"hmmm…. dia sedang ada latihan manner blaa…blaa…blaa… bersama para tutor itu."

Sesungguhnya Gilbert merasa sedikit aneh tidak ada Nona Eda bersama mereka. Biasanya adik perempuan Oz itu selalu mengikuti kakaknya kemana saja. Kali ini dia hanya berdua saja bersama Oz!

"Ah! Ketemu! Itu dia tempat yang kucari!" Oz tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkan Gilbert di belakangnya.

"Tunggu saya tuan mudaaaa~" Gil berusaha berlari mengejar langkah majikannya.

Cahaya matahari yang terik siang itu mulai tertutup oleh bayang-bayang pohon rindang yang tumbuh di tempat itu. Angin semilir yang sejuk berhembus di wajah Gil membuat dia lupa kalau hari itu matahari sangat terik di atas sana.

Setelah cukup lama berlari, akhirnya dia sampai di tempat yang Oz maksud. Keluarga Vessalis memang hebat, terlalu kaya sampai-sampai punya hutan kecil di halaman rumahnya.

"Giiiruuuu~" Oz berlari kecil untuk menjeput Gil yang berdiri tak jauh dari lokasi yang dimaksud Oz.

Gil masih terdiam di tempat dia berdiri, sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar kalau Oz sudah merebut keranjang makanan yang dibawa olehnya. Pemandangan yang terpantul di bola mata emasnya lah yang membuat dia terdiam seperti itu. Pohon besar dengan akar yang besar pula menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. Di sekitar pohon itu terdapat bunga Jonquil dengan berbagai warna menghiasi rerumputan hijau yang tumbuh di bawahnya. Pemandangan yang sungguh indah.

"Gilbert! Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di situ!" Oz menarik pergelangan tangan Gil menuju alas piknik yang sudah digelar Oz di bawah pohon rindang itu.

"Ayo, cepat duduk Gil. Aku sudah lapar menunggu kau." Oz berkata sambil mengeluarkan seluruh isi makanan di dalam keranjang piknik. Pelayan setianya duduk bersimpuh di seberang Oz menuggu sang majikan selesai menata makan siang mereka.

Hmm… ada sandwich, roti tawar, biscuit, setoples madu, dan satu termos berisi teh.

20 menit kemudian sepasang master-servant itu selesai menyantap makan siang mereka.

"Aaaah~ perutku kenyang~" Oz berderap sambil mengusap-ngusap perutnya.

"Terima Kasih atas makanannya." Ucap Gil sambil membersihkan sisa makanan di bibirnya dengan serbet.

Oz memperhatikan Gil yang kemudian bersandar di akar pohon besar.

"Tidak baik Gil, sehabis makan kau langsung bermalas-malasan seperti itu. Nanti perutmu jadi cepat besar lho!" Oz memberi nasihat kepada Gil sambil tertawa kecil.

Si rambut hitam langsung duduk tegap "Tapi cuaca dan suasana seperti ini memang paling enak untuk bermalas-malasan." Gil membalas nasihat yang diberikan Oz.

Heeh~ sepertinya pelayan satu-satunya itu sudah mulai pintar membantah.

Lekungan bibir Oz naik, tersenyum licik. "Oh! Gil sudah mulai membangkang sepertinya."

"Bu-bukan maksud saya begitu…." Mata emas itu mulai terlihat khawatir ketika Oz merangkak maju ke arahnya.

Tak lama kemudian tubuh Gil terjebak diantara akar pohon di belakangnya dan Oz di hadapannya.

"Anak nakal harus dihukum~" Oz melagukan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Ma-maafkan saya tuan muda!"

Beberapa detik setelah mengucapkan permohonan maaf kepada Oz, bibir mungilnya terkunci oleh bibir majikannya.

Oz mencondongkan badannya dan sedikit mendorong Gil hingga tubuhnya bersandar sepenuhnya di akar pohon.

Kelopak mata emas tertutup rapat-rapat ketika lidah Oz mencoba memaksa masuk kedalam mulutnya. Dengan pasrah, Gil membuka sedikit mulutnya, memberikan jalan kepada lidah Oz untuk masuk.

Lidah Oz dengan cepat masuk dan menjelajahi mulut Oz.

"hnn~ hmmph…."

Tubuh Gil bergidik ketika ia merasakan tangan Oz menyelinap masuk diantara bajunya dan mengusap-usap bagian perut dan kedua sisi tubuhnya. Semakin lama tangan sang majikan semakin naik sampai ke area dada dan kemudian memainkan kedua putting susu sang pelayan.

Gil merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik dari daerah selangkangannya. Tanpa sadar mulutnya mulai membalas ciuman Oz sambil memeluk erat tubuhnya.

Oz menjauh dan melepaskan ciumannya. Secepat kilat ia melepaskan baju sailor biru Gil dan melemparnya kesembarang tempat.

Lidahnya kembali menyerang si rambut hitam, kali ini sasarannya adalah leher dan tenguk.

"nngh~ aaah…"Si pirang menggigit bagian diantara leher dan bahu Gil hingga meninggalkan bekas.

"uhm..ngh nhaah, tu-tuan muda…"

"Kalau kita sedang melakukan 'ini' jangan panggil aku tuan muda." Oz berkata setelah puas meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan di tubuh Gil.

Gil hanya mengangguk pelan.

Kini tangan sang Seme sudah sampai ke tujuan akhir. Perlahan dia melepaskan celana biru Gil beserta celana dalamnya sekaligus. Oz juga melepas blazer berwarna abu-abu yang ia kenakan dan melepaskan bebeberapa kancing kemeja putih yang ia pakai karena tubuhnya sudah mulai terasa panas oleh nafsu.

Gil hanya bisa menatap Oz pasrah. Tuan mudanya itu pergi meninggalkannya sejenak untuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam keranjang piknik.

"?"

Tada! Satu toples madu asli di tangan Oz!

Mata emas itu memperhatikan dengan jelas apa yang dilakukan Oz terhadap toples madu itu.

Membuka tutupnya – mencicipi madunya – mengambil isinya dengan jemarinya dan yang terakhir melumuri penis kecil Gil yang sudah berdiri tegak dengan madu itu.

"a-a-aa…" mulut Gil hanya bisa termagap-magap saat Oz menutupi seluruh permukaan penisnya dengan madu. Setelah olesan yang terakhir, Oz menjilat dan menghisap bersih kedua jemarinya yang penuh dengan cairan manis dan lengket itu.

"O-Oz!"

"Sluurp~ Itadakimasu!" 'pee-pee' mungil sang pelayan dilahap habis oleh Oz. Dengan lidah yang sudah berpengalaman dia menjilat-jilat madu yang ada di seluruh permukaan penis Gil. Dari bawah sampai ke ujung pangkal sampai tidak ada sisa madu yang menempel di sana.

"nggh~ aah.. haah..aaah! Oz!"

'Ok, madunya sudah kujilat habis. Sekarang saatnya merasakan residunya!' dengan pikiran pervertnya Oz menghisap penis Gil kuat-kuat. Merasakan sisa-sisa manisnya madu di sana.

Sang uke hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah.

Kepala Oz mulai bergerak maju mundur diatas 'pee-pee' Gil. Mengisap sambil menjilat seperti sedang memakan lollipop. Tujuannya adalah mengeluarkan 'madu' Gil dari sarangnya.

Tangan si pelayan yang sedikit bergetar karena rangsangan yang diberikan sang majikan mulai beranjak dan meraih kepala rambut pirang Oz yang berada tepat di atas penisnya.

"O- aah~ Oz nghh~ aku sudah mauu ke—AAh!" Tangan Gil mencengkram kuat kepala Oz ketika pee-pee nya menyemburkan 'madu putih' ke dalam mulut Oz.

Si pirang Oz melepaskan penis Gil dari mulutnya setelah dia menelan dan meminum cairan yang di keluarkan Gil

Wajah kemerahan Gil terlihat sangat lelah setelah orgasm pertamanya. Tapi ini baru saja dimulai…

Oz membuka celananya dan menampilkan penisnya yang juga sudah berdiri tegak sejak pertama kali dia 'menggoda' tubuh pelayannya.

Inilah bagian yang paling penting. Gil sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi. Oz akan memasukan penis itu ke dalam tubuhnya, menggerakkannya maju mundur dan membuat dirinya mengeluarkan cairan putih sekali lagi.

Bibir Oz kembali mencium bibir mungil Gil dengan penuh nafsu.

Gil merasakan sesuatu menyentuh ujung penisnya. "hmm…hmmph O-Oz…" Gil melepas ciuman mereka kemudian melihat ke bawah untuk memeriksa apa yang dilakukan Oz dengan pee-pee miliknya.

Bola mata emasnya bertambah lebar dua kali lipat ketika melihat apa yang dilakukan Oz. Perlahan Oz duduk diatas pangkuan Gil sambil memasukkan penis pelayan kesayangannya ke dalam tubuhnya.

"#$%^! Tu-tuan muda! Apa yang anda lakukan?"

"Hehe, aku ingin sekali mencoba rasanya menjadi yang 'dibawah'." Oz menjawab Gil dengan santainya.

"Ta-ta-tapi, rasanya akan sakit dan tidak nyaman!" Gil mencoba meyakinkan sang majikan agar menghentikan apa yang Oz lakukan sekarang.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah mempersiapkan ini dari hari sebelumnya jadi tidak akan terlalu sa-nghh~!" Seluruh penis Gil telah terbenam masuk ke dalam tubuh Oz.

"AAAAH~" Suara desahan Gil lepas dengan bebasnya ke udara.

Oz mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan Gil, membuat pee-pee si rambut hitam masuk dan keluar dari lubang virgin miliknya.

"Gil, gerakkan pinggulmu juga. Hnnnhh~"

Baru kali ini Gil merasakan 'pee-pee'nya masuk ke tubuh seseorang. "Ti-tidak bisa! Saya sudah mauuu haah aaah!" Gil merasakan dinding yang menyelimuti penisnya mengencang seakan menyedot dirinya.

Tangan Oz mulai mencapai lubang kecil diatara pipi pantat Gil dan memasukkan jari telunjuk kedalamnya.

"HIIIEEE!" Tubuh Gil mengejang hebat ketika jari telunjuk Oz menyentuh sesuatu di dalam.

Satu, dua, tiga tusukan dan *spurt-spuurt* Gil mengeluarkan kembali cairan putih dari pee-pee nya dan kali ini dia mengeluarkan semua cairan itu di dalam tubuh Oz.

"Huh? Kau sudah selesai Gil?" Oz menatap pelayanya dengan wajah sedikit kaget. Belum sampat 5 menit Gil sudah mencapai orgasm keduanya.

"uuh, uhh ma-maafkan saya tuan muda, hiks…" butiran air mata jatuh dari bola mata emas Gil.

Si pirang hanya menghela nafas sambil tersenyum "yah, apa boleh buat kalau begitu…" perlahan Oz bangkit dari posisinya dan membuat cairan putih dari dalam pantanya keluar mengalir diantara kedua kakinya "Tapi, aku belum satu kalipun mengeluarkan 'ini', Gil?" tanganya meraih dan mengambil cairan putih yang keluar dengan kedua jarinya "Punyaku juga masih berdiri tegak, lihat kan?" Oz menunjuk-nunjuk penisnya yang masih berdiri tegak.

Gilbert bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berlutut di hadapan Oz. Tangan kanannya mulai meraih penis Oz dan perlahan mulai mengusap-usap pee-pee sang majikan. Lidah berwarna pink mulai menjulur keluar dan menjilat ujung penis yang berada di tangannya. "hmmph~ hhnnh~" kini mulut Gil sudah penuh dengan benda kepunyaan Oz. Dengan canggung dia mulai menggerakkan kepalanya maju mundur dan sesekali menghisap benda yang ada dimulutnya itu dan Oz merasa sangat 'nyaman' ketika Gil memainkan penisnya di dalam mulutnya.

"Gil… aku ingin mengeluarkannya di dalam tubuhmu." Oz berkata sambil mengusap-usap kepala Gil.

Mengerti akan maksud Oz, Gil menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengeluarkan penis Oz dari dalam mulutnya.

Oz membantu Gil berdiri dan menuntun Gil berpose sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Nah, sekarang balik badanmu dan letakkan kedua tanganmu di pohon, ok?"

Gil menuruti semua Perintah Oz.

"Badanmu condongkan sedikit lagi."

"Um seperti ini?" Gil menoleh ke arah Oz untuk melihat Oz yang mengangguk setuju dengan pose nya sekarang.

Kedua tangan Oz mengcengkram kedua belah pantat Gil dan membawanya mendekat menuju pee-pee miliknya. Tanpa ragu Oz memasukkan seluruh penisnya kedalam lubang pantat Gil.

"uugh! Nghh~" Gil menahan rasa tidak nyaman akibat intrupsi yang diberikan oleh pee-pee Oz. Walaupun dia sudah terbiasa menjadi 'penerima', tetap saja rasanya sedikit tidak enak ketika benda asing masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Oz sedikit menyesal tidak mempersiapkan Gil terlebih dahulu. Lubang yang menyelimuti pee-pee nya terasa dua kali lipat lebih 'sempit' daripada biasanya.

Si pirang berusaha mengatur nafasnya "Gil~ tolong 'renggangkan' sedikit."

"Eh? Ah! Maafkan aku." Sambil bertumpu dengan kedua tangan di pohon dihadapannya si Uke mencoba 'meregangkan' bagian bawah tubuhnya yang dimasuki oleh 'benda pribadi' Oz.

"Ah, kau tidak apa-apa Gil?" Karena terlalu konstertrasi menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari penisnya, Oz sampai lupa dengan keadaan pelayannya.

"Um, Saya tidak apa-apa…" Si rambut hitam menjawab.

Setelah sekitar satu menit terlewati, akhirnya Oz merasakan dinding-dinding yang menyelubungi 'pee-pee'nya sudah mulai merenggang. Perlahan dia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju dan mundur. Membuat penisnya terlihat masuk dan keluar tubuh Gilbert.

"Ah…" Gil mulai mengeluarkan desahannya lagi. Sedikit demi sedikit kenikmatan mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Oz mempercepat gerakannya, membuat Gil makin terdorong ke arah pohon.

"Aah…aah-aah Oz…" Mulai terasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di penisnya maupun di dalam tempat Oz memasukkan dan mengeluarkan penisnya.

Tangan Oz yang semula memengang kedua pantat Gil dengan erat mulai berpindah. Seluruh lengannya melingkari pinggang Gil dan memeluk sang uke dengan erat.

Gil bisa merasakan nafas yang panas dan mendengar suara desahan Oz di telinganya dengan jelas, membuat tubuhnya bergidik.

Tiba-tiba Oz menghentikan gerakkannya dan menarik tubuh Gil bersamanya. Sang penerus keluarga Vessalius kini duduk diatas alas piknik dengan Gil di pangkuannya. Dengan penis yang masih tertanam di dalam pantat Gil, dia melanjutkan kegiatannya. Menusukkan 'pee-pee'nya lebih dalam lagi.

Serangkaian kenikmatan kembali mengalir di sekujur tubuh Gil, membuat si pemilik mata emas itu mendesah lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Tetapi hal itu masih belum cukup untuk membuatnya 'datang' untuk ketiga kalinya.

'A-aku ma-mau…' Pikiran Gil mulai dipenuhi oleh hawa nafsu. Tanpa sadar dia mulai menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan Oz dan membuat penis milik majikannya semakin masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Gil terus melakukan gerakan naik dan turun dengan kedua tangan bertumpu di atas tanah yang tertutupi oleh alas piknik.

"hn…ah…aah…aah" Nafas Gil dan Oz mulai terasa berat. Dan tak lama kemudian ujung penis Oz menyentuh titik pusat kenikmatan milik Gil.

Gil mengeluarkan suara kesahan dari mulutnya dengan cukup keras.

"hmm…di sini rupanya." Dengan nada iseng Oz berkomentar sambil menusukan dalam-dalam penisnya agar kembali menyentuh 'tempat' yang bisa membuat Gil mendesah keras.

"AA..AAH! OOZ!"

Jemari Oz mulai mainkan putting susu Gil yang berdiri tegak dan mengeras akibat rangsangan. Tangannya yang lain mulai menggengam, melingkari penis Gil dengan jari-jarinya kemudian menggerakkanya maju dan mundur.

"Oz! Aku sudah ma—aah mau…"

"hn? Kau sudah mau apa Gil?" Oz terus memainkan puting susu dan penis milik Gil tanpa berhenti. Sesekali dia menjilat dan mencium tenguk Gil dan membuat tubuh pelayannya bergetar hebat.

"hmmhh… aaah…AAH OZ" Tanpa pemberitahuan, Gil mengeluarkan cairan benih untuk ketiga kalinya hari itu.

"ngh…ngh…Gi-Gil!" Otot di region bawah Gil berkontraksi seakan berusaha menghisap penis Oz kuat-kuat.

"GIIIL! AAAH!" Oz mengeluarkan seluruh cairan cintanya tanpa tersisa. Setelah puas menikmati sisa-sisa orgasme, Oz mencabut penisnya yang masih terbenam di dalam Uke tercinta.

Gil sedikit gemetar ketika 'pee-pee' Oz keluar dari tubuhnya. Lelehan putih pun perlahan mengalir keluar dari lubang tempat Oz menyemburkan benih cintanya.

"Maaf ya Gil, aku mengeluarkannya di dalam tubuhmu." Oz menyodorkan sesuatu ke arah Gilbert "Ini, gunakan ini untuk membersihkan itu."

"Terima Kasih Tuan mu- hiiiy apa ini?" Mata emasnya menatap kaget ke arah selembar daun besar yang baru saja diberikan Oz.

"Hm yah, habisnya tidak ada kain atau sejenisnya, jadi kau pakai itu saja. Hehehehe" Oz tertawa melihat ekspresi Gil yang panik.

"Hiks.. tu-tuan muda…" Butiran air mata mulai terlihat di sudut mata Gilbert.

"Haha, hanya bercanda kok Gilbert." Kali ini Oz menyodorkan sehelai kain sungguhan.

Sambil menunggu Gil membersihkan dirinya, Oz merapihkan pakaianya. Menutup zipper, mengaitkan celananya dengan benar, menutup seluruh kancing kemeja putih yang dia kenakan, dan tidak lupa memungut blazer dan pakain Gilbert yang berserakan di sekitar tempat piknik rahasia mereka.

"Bagaimana ini tuan muda, noda bekas 'itu' tidak mau hilang." Wajah Gil terlihat panik sambil terus mengosok-gosokkan sehelai kain pemberian Oz tadi ke serbet piknik yang ternodai oleh cairan putih mereka berdua.

"Tenang saja Gil, sesampainya di rumah kita cuci kain itu diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan para pelayan dan juga Ms. Kate." Oz mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Nah sekarang cepat pakai pakainmu."

"Um," Gilbert mengangguk pelan.

Setelah semua sudah beres, duo majikan dan pelayan itu kembali ke rumah besar keluarga Vessalius. Oz bersiul-siul kesenangan karena rasa lapar dan nafsu birahinya bisa terpenuhi sekaligus. Sedangkan Gilbert…err… awan hitam semakin terlihat mendung di wajahnya. Dia sedang berfikir bagaimana cara menyembunyikan serbet piknik tempat dirinya dan Oz bercinta. Dicuci? dibuang? disimpan? atau dibakar? Gil sudah tidak tahu lagi.

Walau semuram apapun kelihatannya, tetap saja hati Gil terasa ringan dan senang karena bisa bercumbu dengan majikannya.

[What a perveted servant, LOL!]

-Fin-

A/N: Sebenarnya ini fanfict request'an dari Sky dari 6 bulan yang lalu OTZ. Karena banyak tugas, UAS, UTS, writer block, etc makanya fanfict ini ga selesai-selesai *kebanyakan alesan*

Um, terima kasih sudah mau membaca fanfict Ozbert buatan saya ini. Kalau berkenan silahkan direview ( ´ ▽ ` )


End file.
